homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HWC Campaign: Debris Field
Debris Field is the tenth mission in the campaign and involves the retrieval of a powerful Siege Cannon. Overview The fleet is several lightyears away from Gozan IV, where the data they stole has been analysed. In the debris field, a Recon finds the Siege Cannon... Objectives * Salvage Siege Cannon * Research Siege Cannon * Build Siege Cannon * Fire Siege Cannon Research * Advanced Sensors * Siege Cannon Weapon - Leads to Siege Cannon Strategy This mission will get intense if you go near the Siege Cannon. If you aren't prepared, stay away from it and use the peace to build up the fleet. If you performed an emergency hyperspace jump in the last mission and didn't have dockable ships within the Kuun-Lan, they will have been lost. Use the opportunity to rebuild the fleet and harvest. Use a recon to scout out dense asteroid patches, but ensure the ship doesn't go near the Siege Cannon! Once your fleet has been rebuilt and the resources harvested, send some Workers to the Siege Cannon, along with a sizeable escort fleet of ACVs. Your workers are going to come under attack from some enemy ships of the Turanic Raiders, who also want to salvage the cannon for themselves. Be aware of the mines littering the debris, which should be destroyed with evasive tactics. Focus on the enemy forces first, before attempting to get the cannon, as there are some Standard Corvettes hiding in the debris, which should be destroyed. Once the cannon has been salvaged, the Kuun-Lan will be attacked by Ion Array Frigates, who have decloaked. Use your Multi-Beam Frigates to deal with this threat, while the cannon is returned to the Kuun-Lan. Shortly after the attack commences, Tactical announces that the scientists have come up with a way to improve the sensor grid to find cloaked and mimicked ships. Not long after this, a large Taiidan Imperialist fleet will hyperspace in, sending its forces directly towards you. During all this, once the Workers return to the Kuun-Lan, research Siege Cannon Weapon immediately. At some point, while the new threat moves towards you, a friendly hyperspace signature will enter, indicating itself to be the Caal-Shto with reinforcements. However, it is soon revealed that the Caal-Shto has been subverted to the Beast and shortly after this revelation, the Beast Mothership will enter and infect the fighters. At this point, the remaining Taiidan Imperialist ships will turn around and go towards the infected vessels. You should now be able to build the Siege Cannon: do so as quickly as possible, but focus your ships on the enemy Super Capital Ships before regrouping. Once the cannon is built, the Beast will talk to the Kuun-Lan, demanding the data they retrieved from the Beacon Pod. All you need to do now is move the entire Kuun-Lan to the Beast Mothership. Once the cannon is in 100% damage range, fire the cannon, then leave immediately. You will only be killed if you stay around here. Trivia * Destroy all Imperial Heavy cruisers that come to attack you. If they end up going to the Beast, they will end up gaining the Infection Beam, making them much harder opponents. * The Imperial Heavy cruisers will not attack you when the beast appears. If your timing is good, you can capture them for future use along with their destroyers escort if you have the workers to spare. However, Heavy Cruisers are very vulnerable to Cruise Missiles: do not let more than one of the missiles hit the Cruiser or they will attack you. 10